Just like magic
by thatgirlthatwasonfire
Summary: Basically, a Hunger Games AU in Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Peck. Peck. Peck.

It was Prim's 12th birthday and an owl came to the window. The owl found a small opening and dropped the letter with the return adress of Hogwarts school of whichcraft and wizardry. Us both muggle-borns, was quite an uncommon occurence to find in a pair. I'm 17. September 1 tomorrow. We should get ready. Prim can use my old stuff. She won't mind, we aren't the most rich. My dad died in a factory accident awhile ago.

10:55 a.m. King's Cross station.

"C'mon Prim!" I say. "We're going to be late!"

We ran as fast as we could into the barrier. We made it, with just seconds to spare. Her first year and my last year. I wonder if she'll be a Gryffindor like me. She isn't a Slytherin. She doesn't seem as if she'll do quidditch like me. We'll see.

The train leaves the station. Gale is in Slytherin. We're best friends. Often our houses are enimies, but we have so much in common. He lost his father to a factory accident, too. He, however, is a pure-blood. He does ignore the fact I'm a muggle-born, but his friends don't. We see each other in private, like the pitch. It's easier.

"Anything off the trolly, dears?" the cart lady calls.

"No thanks." Prim smiles. The cart lady nods and trys the next car.

"What house do you think I'll be in?" Prim asks. She's got to be nervious. I was.

"You're brilliant, maybe a Ravenclaw. You're brave, maybe a Gryffindor. You're kind, maybe a Hufflepuff. You're clever, maybe a Slytherin. Remember to never discriminate against the house. We all have purposes. We're sisters regardless." I smile. It's a lie. I hate Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins. I like people in mostly my house, and Gale. The rest are just all so annoying. Ugh.

We'll see what house Prim is in soon. I decide to take a nap. Why not? Pass the time.

The horn goes off. Nice wake up call. I get up and Prim took our boxes down. She isn't sronge enough for that.

"A guy named Peeta took them down." Prim said. Ew. Peeta. He's a boy from my house and my year. When I broke my spine and was in the hospital wing for a week he made some pastries and sleep drafts to help ease the pain. It helped. I just can't stand him though.

"Ok..." I mutter, "Let's get to the great hall for sorting..."

She runs way ahead of me, where the first years enter. I go where I normally do. Time for the dinner of the year. Ugh.

Sorting begins immediately. Prim is high up on the alpha order list. She's next.

"Primrose Everdeen." calls out professor McGonagall.

Prim steps up. The sorting hat is placed.

"HAGCK!" everyone jumps. It's a test. "A toughie, huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's see... brave... smart... brave and smart, what a pair... hmmm..." This is killing me. All I want to know is what house will see be in?! Too much to ask?! I don't think so...

"I'm not thinking Hufflepuff, maybe a Gryff... maybe a Ravenclaw... hmmmm... better be Slytherin!" What? What. What! No, that can't be right! See should be Ravenclaw! She can make up medical remidies. Slytherin?! That can't be right. Not at all.

Prim faked a smile as she hopped down the steps to join Gale. Ugh. Now I have to act like I hate her if I don't want to be picked on myself. Oh well. I look down the table and hear wispers. A mudblood in Slytherin? What is this? Only purebloods get in. I didn't think about that. She might not make any friends here except Gale and I. Gale is only here for another year...

"Katniss. Katniss. Katniss." I hear a familiar voice wisper. It's Peeta. Peeta is the quidditch captain this year. Mostly for his strength.. He was the only one to bring me little snacks and potions when I was hurt from quidditch. I still can't stand him.

"What?" I snap. That was pretty harsh...

"Is she your sister?" He asks quietly.

"Yeah." I snap back. Oh god why.

"Well, I know Slytherin needs a seeker this year..." He's worried about quidditch? Well, that was not what I expected.

"Oh yeah. Forgot. Prim isn't a sporty type..." I reassure him.

"Hey, Peets!" His friends shout behind him.

"Gotta go. Nice talkin' to ya!" Peeta smiles at me. His eyes are a nice color, I never noticed.

We ate dinner and went to our dorms. It was hard to sleep. I crawled out of bed to go to the fire, down in the common room, to relax. I tip-toed into the common room, careful not to wake anyone. I caught sight of a sandy-blond scalp. Him again. I tripped and fell onto my face. Smooth.

He jumped. "Who's there?! Hello?"

"Just me." He scurried over and helped me up. That really hurt.

"Hey, we still need a seeker." He tryed to cheer me up. It was nice of him to try. I laughed. "Here take a seat."

"Ok... so how are your brothers? I remeber them graduating a few years back..."

"Eh, fine... I don't talk to them much."

"Oh."

"Do you believe in all that Voldemort stuff?" He asked. Doesn't everyone? It seemed clear that he was on a rise and we had something to fear.

"Uhh Yeah.. Do you?"

"I do, but he died, how could someone resurect? I wonder what magic was behind it." It was a hard idea to understand. I wasn't sure what he meant.

"I guess you're right... Who would you side with if it came to war? It seems as if Volde- I mean 'him'- would win."

"Don't think like that. We side with what we are, not who is winning."

"I would side with Potter. Too bad he didn't come back this year, what if he is dead. Ron and Hermione, too..."

"Don't think like that. The good side can do this. I'm siding with them when the time comes."

"I would, too." It occures to me, Slytherins are easily affected by 'him'. What about Gale and Prim?

"Does your sister know?"

"How did you know I was thinking about her?"

He laughed. "Your eyes gave it away."

"What.. How?!"

"For god's sake, you haven't even noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"I've been watching you since the sorting in our first year! I remember our first potion class! You sat behind Granger!" Well, I give it to him that was accurate.

"Wow... just wow... I never knew-" the windows blew out as a black jet of smoke blasted through the room and into the dorms with a cackling laugh. It sounded like Bellatrix Lestrange.


	3. Chapter 3

As far as Peeta and I knew, the castle was being attacked by death eaters- a head death eater at that. I screamed as I subconscienciously gripped Peeta as tight as possible. Three more black jets flew through the window going through the entrance on the way out. I screamed even louder. It seemed like we were going to die.

A loud voice shouted from the back of the room, "Petrificus Totalus!" just then all of the black, smoke jets froze. Neville Longbottom. When did he become a badass? Whatever. He saved us from, what could have been, certain death, but there were other death eaters roaming the school. Snape is headmaster this year. He is a death eater. We don't know what to do. After my admission to being on the "other side" I could be on the kill list. I'll figure something out. I have to get Prim, Gale, and myself out of here.

"Are you okay?" Neville calmly asks.

"Fine." I reply.

"Well, if you're okay, then let's go find your sister." Peeta says.

"No, you have to come down to the Room of Requirement. Strict orders we have to follow." Neville stated firmly.

"Why?" Peeta and I ask simulataneously.

"Dumbledore and Harry left us a job to do." Nivilled continued.

"Well, where is this legendary 'Room of Requirement'?" I ask angerly. I have to find Prim. Keep her safe.

"Where ever you need it to be." Neville said, in a matter-of-fact way.

"Ok, we'll go..." Peeta answered for me. As they began to discuss the room of achievement or what ever, I was thinking about how to get Prim. I was thinking once a big enough crowd came in, I could quick escape and find Prim. It could work. I'll bring her to the room of bewilderment or whatever. I'll be fine.

We followed Neville to a corridor, I forgot which. He closed his eyes and wispered something. A giant door appeared. We walked in to find we were not alone.

Every common room, but Slytherin blew out. There are nearly 150 death eaters about the school. I was planning my escape route.

A group arrived and I went out as they went in. I don't know where the Slytherin corridor is, but I heard it's near the dungeons. As I walked, I kept my usual light foot. I sneak around the school to meet Gale, so I'm used to keeping a light foot. A faint wisper, a wrong step. I tripped down 8 steps. The voices went silent. "Who's there?!" a death eater called. I know the voice. It's Greyback. Something falls on top of me. It's light, like a thin blanket.

"Stay still!" someone hushed into my ear. I looked up. I knew what this was, an invisibility cloak. Harry has one, but he isn't here. Who else could possibly have one? I let the idea float around in my head for a few minutes.

I know this voice. It's Ginny Weasley. The youngest Weasley. Why would she be here? How does she know I'm here? All my thoughts halted. Greyback passed us. Almost stepping on my fingers. We got lucky. After about 10 minutes, Ginny told me to get up.

"If you're going to find your sister. You're getting your funeral, too." she carefully stood up keeping the cloak completely covering both of us. "The Slytherin common room is this way." she said looking at this strange piece of parchment.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Shut up!" Ginny snapped. "This way..." she murmmered.

"Luna? Luna? Luna!" called out a small, sweet voice.

"Ginny, can we see who it is?" I wispered.

"No." Ginny stated.

"Aren't you supposed to help people?" I ask quitely.

"Fine." she said through her clenched teeth. We turned the corner. A small, dark-skined girl was standing there, lost. We had to help her.

"Check the map." I wispered.

"We're safe." she said angerly.

I stepped out of the cloak and went up to her. "It's ok, we won't hurt you. Come on." I told her. We walked under the cloak.

Ginny gasped. "What?!" I asked hastily.

"S-s-she is near," Ginny gulped, "_him._"


End file.
